orsofamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dying Will
'Dying Will' One of the key themes of the Orso family is the 7 elements the members are classified into. Each of these elements says something about their personality, role in the family, and how they conduct themselves in general. 'Sky' "Accepting and understanding all, the Open Sky that colors them all." The sky is usually the leader of an organization, with a very accepting and caring attitude. Holding together the group, The sky can also be considered the "Boss" or head of the family. Their flame attribute is Harmonization. 'Sun' " Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body. The blazing sun that shines brightly through adversity" The sun are generally characterized by their cheerful attitudes and honesty ( may even come off as blunt). The sun group are the people you want to go to when you had a bad day and want to lighten the load. They are generally optimistic and see problems in the lightest respect possible. The Flame attribute of the sun is Activation/ regeneration, speeding up many processes, allowing the sun to be the best healers, helping the wounded family members and shielding other with their own body. 'Storm' " Stopping at nothing to achieve their goal, the furious Storm that never ceases" The storm are characterized as headstrong. They are passionate, eager for conflict, and always willing to thrust themselves into the middle of problems in a whirling attempt to solve them. The most important characteristic of a storm is their immense amount of persistence. The Storm Flames attribute is degeneration, able to slowly degenerate and wear away anything, even other flames. When fighting, they are found in the middle of the fray, fighting for the fight and stopping at nothing to win. 'Rain' " Permeating throughout the family, the cleansing Rain that washes away everything" The rain are the cooling mediators of the family. They smooth out problems, and solve problems with a clear mind and cool head in everything they do. The are always calm and wiling to negotiate to get out of fights. When forced to fight, they will do so to finish the conflict, not for the satisfaction of winning. 'Thunder' "Diverting unwanted attention from the family, the harsh Thunder that surges through their surroundings" The thunder are the distractions. They may be flashy, attractive, popular, or funny, strange, or simply ridiculous. The thunder will generally bask in attention and sometimes considered vain. But really, they are drawing attention away from the family, so we may still work in peace. They will fight for glory, and are fantastic for watching your back. 'Cloud' " Helping the family from an independent standpoint, the aloof Cloud that wanders their own path" The Cloud will not necessarily even admit to be part of the family, and can be very prideful. Fiercely independent, they are extremely aggravated when they are made to be part of a group. Hating crowds, clouds will often seek refuge in a place alone, preferring the quiet solitude to being out among the masses. The attribute of the Cloud is propagation, allowing things to be multiplied at will using their Flames. 'Mist' "The strongest of planners and calculating how best to assist the family, the unknowable Mist who eludes all perception" The mist are the illusionists of the group. They will control and manipulate people. A common characteristic includes a thirst for knowledge. They are also realists and will seek science to find answers to problems.They will sometimes spin webs so thick that not even the best agents can see through them. They are invaluable in a fight and some in the fiction are strong enough to "duplicate" themselves or cast illusions over groups of people at once.